Culture Shock
by Sk8er Chica
Summary: Two of our favorite Hogwarts students are sent to live in the Old West. How will they survive? Harry PotterYoung Guns crossover
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

**A/N: **Hey, hey, Sk8er Chica is back! This is my first story of the new year and my first attempt at a crossover. Any and all feedback is welcome. The concept for this fic may strike you as odd, but this is what happens when you watch _Young Guns _and _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban _multiple times in 48 hours.  
Without further ado, I'm proud to present the very first chapter!

* * *

Harry gazed out the window at the unfamiliar scenery flicking by his window. His best friend Ron was asleep next to him, snoring loudly. For about the hundredth time, Harry read the scroll of parchment that Hedwig had delivered to him the previous morning.

_Dear Harry, I know that going to hiding is the last thing you want to do, particularly after what happened to your friend Mr. Diggory, but we feel it would be best if you took a short holiday.  
Since you seem to be the only person with the ability to rid our world of Lord Voldemort, it would be tragic for us all if you were to die before you got another chance to fight him. Your friend Ronald is in danger, too.  
Take the train from Platform 13 at 6 o'clock on the morning of July 1st to the Muggle airport in London. There, you will find a shredded newspaper, which of course is a Portkey. It will transport you to a little town called Lincoln in New Mexico. You will wait in the town square to rendezvous with your host, Miss Serena Riddle.  
While you are staying with her, it would be a very good idea, Harry, to use a different owl. Snowy owls, I'm told, are not native birds of New Mexico. Hedwig would attract too much attention to you.  
You needn't worry about being able to correspond with Sirius. I have advised him of your situation and of the proper precautions to take when writing.  
Send me an owl when you arrive. _

_Have a very pleasant summer,_

_Professor Albus Dumbledore_

"Pleasant summer," Harry muttered darkly. "That's a laugh."

It wasn't as though he preferred the Dursleys' company; he just hated the idea of being in hiding. Dumbledore had told Harry over and over again this had nothing to do with cowardice, that Harry's own parents had done the same thing. Harry wouldn't believe it though.

Ron fell out of his seat and hit the floor with a thud as the train came to a sudden halt. He got to his feet, cursing. Harry led Ron through the winding streets of London until they reached the airport. A chewed-up copy of _The Daily Prophet _lay on the sidewalk.

"This is it," Harry said. "Let's go."

"I don't want to!" Ron protested. "I want to go back home and see my family! I can't believe Dumbledore is doing this to us. How can he think we'll be safe with a girl named Serena Riddle? The Riddle family is pure evil; everyone knows it."

"Maybe she's not related to Voldemort." said Harry.

Ron shivered. "Don't say his name."

"There's got to be more than one family called Riddle." Harry reasoned.

He knew they needed to leave before the Muggles noticed Hedwig, Pigwidgeon, and their trunks. Harry and Ron each touched a corner of the newspaper. Soon, the boys, along with all of their luggage were being pulled west by the Portkey. After perhaps an hour, Harry and Ron's feet hit the ground.

Harry had never seen a town quite like this one before. The roads were unpaved, made instead of hard butterscotch-colored soil. Horses were tied up to hitching posts in front of buildings. The town square had a sherrif's office, a newspaper office, livery stables, a general store, a saloon, a barber shop, and not much else.

"This place is weird." said Ron. "Are you sure we didn't take the wrong Portkey?"

"We can't have," said Harry, nodding toward the sign at the end of the dusty lane, which read 'Lincoln.'

"What do we do now?" Ron asked.

"I guess we send Dumbledore a message." said Harry, hastily scribbling a short note.

He released Hedwig from her cage, tied the note to her leg, and sent her off.

"Then?" said Ron.

"We wait for Serena to show up." said Harry.

So he and Ron stood near the closest building, waiting for someone to approach them.


	2. Chapter 2

"Blimey, how long have we been standing out here?" Ron asked weakly.

Harry looked at his watch. It was noon. Where in the world was this Serena Riddle? Perhaps Dumbledore had forgotten to tell her they were coming, or (and Harry didn't like to think about this possibility) Dumbledore didn't really send that letter and it was really a trap set up by a gang of Death Eaters. It was only too bad Dumbledore hadn't given a description of Serena in the letter. If he had, Harry and Ron might have at least known what they should be looking for.

Harry's thoughts were interrupted by a soft voice behind them. "Howdy."

Ron jumped, then the pair of them turned. A young woman, around the age of Fred and George, was leaning against a support beam of the saloon's balcony. She was very short, not fat or skinny, but solidly built.

Her skin was tanned the color of caramel. A mane of golden hair peeked out from underneath the battered cowboy hat she was wearing; long bangs flopped into her eyes, the bluest eyes either of them had ever seen.  
She was clad in faded, baggy blue jeans and mud-caked work boots; the sleeves of her plaid flannel shirt were rolled up past her elbows, revealing lean, muscular arms.

"Are you Serena Riddle?" Ron asked.

"That's my name. Don't wear it out." she replied gruffly.

Serena motioned the boys to follow her up the street, where a buckboard wagon was waiting for them. Harry and Ron clambered into the back while Serena picked up the reins. She passed a canteen over her shoulder. Gratefully, Harry took a long drink of the cool water, then passed the canteen to Ron, who began to chug the reamaining water. Abruptly, Serena snatched the canteen out of his hand.

"You're gonna make yourself sick," she warned. "You boys better hold onto something. The ride's a little bumpy."

Serena slapped the reins against the horses' hindquarters; they began to trot away from the town square. After only five minutes in the wagon, Harry was beginning to wish he could be make this journey on his Firebolt. Every time they hit a bump, Harry had to grab onto the side of wagon to prevent himself from falling onto Ron.

"Don't have a car?" Harry called to Serena over the clatter of wagon wheels and the jingling of harnesses.

"I do, but it'd look odd if I drove it into town. See, this whole area's stuck in a time warp, anywhere between the Civil War and the Industrial Revolution." Serena explained.

"What's the Civil War?" asked Ron.

"Explain later!" she said.

The area around them had turned into desert very quickly, surrounded by rock formations, tumbleweeds, and a few cactuses; the road was made of the same butterscotch colored soil as the one in town. After half an hour, Serena reined the horses in. Harry and Ron looked over the wagon. The house in front of them definitely could have been built in the nineteenth century, so could the smaller rectangular structure ten yards away.  
There was also a large barn off in the distance.

Near the house, two men seemed to be having an argument. One was tall, had long black hair, and was waving a large Bowie knife in the face of a shorter, scruffier man. The scruffy man was yelling taunts, all the while dancing out of reach of the knife.

"Go ahead and cut me, damn Mexican greaser! You do it with your horse, Nah-vee-ho! Come on! Try and get me!"

Serena rolled her eyes as she climbed down from the wagon. "For Christ's sake..." she muttered. She approached, and with relative ease, swatted the knife out of the black-haired man's hand. "Can't I leave you two alone for fifteen minutes while I go to town?"

"He started it," said the black-haired man.

"I don't give a damn." She scowled at the scruffy man."You know better than to get him mad, Steve."

"Who's in the wagon? I hope it ain't more Mexicans." said Steve, ignoring what she was saying.

Serena put an arm out to hold the other man back. "Let it go, Chavez. And no, Steve. Those are the boys from England. Take 'em up to the barn and start teachin' 'em how to do chores. I'll be up there in five."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Before I start this chapter, I'd like to thank Beth for her two nice reviews. By the way, I read both your stories and loved 'em. Keep up the good work!

* * *

Chavez and Steve led Harry and Ron up the yard toward the barn. The smell inside it was incredible, a mixture of sweat, dust, horse manure, and old leather. The only other person inside was a slim man with short brown hair and brown eyes; he was dressed in corduroy pants, boots, and a leather vest layered over a Western shirt. 

"You must be the new boys." he said. "Name's Dick."

Harry's eyes traveled over the double lines of horses tied to the support beams of the barn. They were all staring curiously at him. He suddenly found his voice. "What exactly are we going to do?"

Dick tossed Harry a strange instrument. It had a plastic handle with a dull, L-shaped metal blade. "Take this and start pickin' hooves. Red, tack 'em up. Charley'll help ya."

Harry bit his lip. "How do you pick hooves?"

"Run your hand down his leg and pinch the joint," Dick instructed. "Make sure you get all the rocks and shit out. If you don't, it'll go up through his hoof and make him lame."

Harry nodded and approached the first horse, a dappled pony. He noticed the placard on the support beam the horse was tied to. It bore the horse's name (Dime), its breed (pony), and its owner's name (there was none). Harry supposed the reason for the placards was so the horses could have assigned parking spaces.

Harry ran his hand along Dime's leg, pinching when he reached the joint. As if by magic, Dime lifted his hoof. After repeating the process three more times, he moved onto the next horse in line. This one was a bay with a white star on its forehead and one white foot. Its name was Sergeant Elias, he was a Morgan-quarter horse mix, and he belonged to Serena. Try as he might, Harry couldn't get Sergeant Elias to pick up his feet.

_I hate this place, _he thought angrily, sweat rolling down his face.

Ron wasn't having much more luck. He was trying and failing to pick up a saddle, which felt like it weighed at least fifty pounds. Charley took pity and carried it into the barn, stopping next to a sleek chestnut mare. Ron put the saddlepad on her back while Charlie demonstrated how to tie a lattigo knot.

Once all the hooves had been picked, Dick sent Harry to help Ron saddle and bridle the horses. Harry wiped sweat off his face with the bottom of his T-shirt. He began to wonder what time they'd be able to take a break. Surely it would be soon; Serena couldn't expect them to work all day long in this heat...

Nearly all the work was done when another man joined their number. He had a boyish face, ice blue eyes, and a mop of untidy blond hair. His suspenders, thermal shirt, and black corduroys looked as though they'd been slept in. He was also yawning.

"Don't tell me you've been in bed all this time!" Serena was back.

"I'm sorry," said Billy."I figured since we had new meat comin' in today, I could get a little extra rest. Ain't been sleepin' good lately. Maybe I got insomina."

"Maybe you're just hopelessly lazy," Dick muttered under his breath.

"For once, I agree with Dick." said Serena. "You better start haulin' your sorry ass outta bed in the morning or you ain't gonna have a job. Understand, Billy?"

Billy rolled his eyes. "Yes, Mother."

Serena pointed to Charley. "Get these guys on a horse." She waited until Harry and Ron were situated before placing her foot in the stirrup of Sergeant Elias's saddle, turning her foot out so she wouldn't poke him in the side. She grabbed the horn, swung herself aboard, and sat lightly in the saddle.

Harry was growing nervous. He'd never ridden a horse before, unless you counted the centaur Firenze who'd rescued him from the Forbidden Forest three years ago. How did you stop? Turn? Slow down?

He barely had time to ponder these questions. Serena was leading everyone out to the pasture where the cattle were grazing. They spent most of the afternoon in the pasture to check on cattle and get Harry and Ron used to riding. Later, they rode off the ranch and into the desert valley. Several horses spooked when a fat prairie chicken ran out of the brush, heading for the canyon.

"Hey, boys," said Billy. "That looks like supper to me. Let's rack out." He gave his palamino colt a kick, tearing after the chicken, whooping and yelling like a maniac.

Chavez, Dick, Steve, and Charley followed, not wanting to miss the fun. Serena and Sergeant Elias brought up the rear. Harry and Ron stayed behind. Eventually, the noise from the horses' thundering hooves and Billy's less-than-sane laughter faded away. The only thing to be heard for a long time was the growling that came from Harry and Ron's empty stomachs. Suddenly, gunfire erupted, then the horses cantered back up the field.

"Hot damn!" Billy cheered. Several dead prairie chickens were dangling from his saddle. "Stupid little bastard led us right to his whole family."

"Don't forget you're not the only one who shot somethin'," said Serena, who had dead poultry as well, plus a couple of rattlesnakes.

"We're sure gonna eat good tonight," smiled Dick.

Serena cut across the pack to stand at the front. "I'll race you to the house."

"You're on!" said Billy, never one to back down from a challenge.

Off they all rode into the setting sun.


	4. Chapter 4

Once they were back in the barn, everyone dismounted from their horses and began to untack them. Serena didn't help them; she walked back to the house with dead prairie chickens slung over her shoulder, presumably to start cooking dinner. The older men made sure the water trough was full, then walked all the horses out to their pasture.

Out on the lawn, Harry and Ron kicked opened their trunks, peeled off their smelly sweaters, and pulled on fresh ones. They wondered why the hell Serena had left their luggage in the middle of her yard. What if someone had stolen it? They walked up the porch and yanked open the screen door. Looking past the tiny living room, they saw Chavez and the others already gathered around the scrubbed wooden table in Serena's even smaller ranch-house kitchen.

Serena poked her head around the doorway, looking anxious, but relaxing when she realized who'd come in. "Oh, it's just you boys."

Harry opened his mouth to reply, but closed it in shock. Serena's hands were bloody; there were feathers all down her shirtfront.

"Chavez, come in here and help me cut off the heads." she said. "While you're at it, you can skin the rattler."

"Sure," said Chavez, looking eager for an excuse to use his knife.

Harry stared uncomfortably at the closed kitchen door for a while. He heard Serena rattling pots and pans, using the electric mixer, and humming tunes he didn't recognize. The house started to smell of cooking. After a while, perhaps an hour and a half, Serena and Chavez came back out to set dinner on the table. There was a large platter of fried prairie chicken, what looked like a plate of ribs, a basket of cornbread, corn-on-the-cob, and a steaming pot of chili.

"Dick, if you would, please," said Serena, craning her neck down the table.

She, Charley, and Steve bowed their heads and clasped their hands in front of them, gazing expectantly at Harry and Ron. The boys looked simply puzzled. What were they waiting for? Chavez gave them a sharp dig in the ribs with his elbow. Getting the message, Harry and Ron mirrored Serena's position. Dick cleared his throat.

"Lord, we all thank you for keeping us alive and well," he said a quiet, yet intense voice. "Please bless the meal we are about to receive, so we may continue to serve you. We'd also like to thank you for giving us the chance to do a good deed by watching over these boys, which may save many innocent--"

Billy interrupted. "Please, Dick, I'm starvin' to death."

When Dick didn't look up, Billy's left hand flew to his hip. In one swift motion, he drew his Colt .45 Peacemaker, eased the hammer back, and pointed the barrel between Dick's eyes. Dick drew his own weapon, aiming for Billy's heart. Harry and Ron were bewildered. Serena, however, looked...well, incredibly enough, bored. In her household, this happened at least three timesa week.

Knowing that both men would settle down once they got something in their bellies, she quickly said, "Amen."

Billy placed the gun back in its holster.

"Did you see that?" Dick said loudly and indignantly. "He tried to shoot me."

"Then you should learn not to pray so long," said Billy.

"_Or you _should control your temper and quit bringin' your gun in to supper with ya," Serena suggested.

When Billy opened his mouth to argue, she shoved a piece of cornbread into it.

"And just for that, you're doin' the dishes tonight," she said as Billy struggled to chew.

Since they were unfamiliar with American cuisine and didn't want to miss anything good, Harry and Ron helped themselves to everything. Billy gagged and spit the soggy bread out onto his plate, causing Serena to snicker.

"This is delicious." said Ron, who was munching on one of the ribs. "What kind of meat is it?"

"Rattler," said Charley.

"As in snake?"

Everyone nodded. Ron went pale and pushed his chair back from the table.

"I think I'm gonna be sick!" he said.

While he was gone, Steve scraped what Ron had left behind onto his own plate.

The fascinated English boys observed that, as scruffy as the assembled crowd were, they actually seemed to have some table manners; not that Chavez wouldn't take out his knife if he felt somebody was taking more than their share. After everyone had finished the main course, Serena snapped her fingers to signal for Billy to start walking around the table to collect dirty dishes. He did so grudgingly, cursing under his breath.  
Dessert was a blueberry pie with vanilla ice cream and whipped cream on top. Then, either out of custom or to give Billy more dishes to do, Serena poured everyone a round of coffee.

"Can you save back some pie?" asked Billy from the kitchen.

Serena shook her head. "Sorry, Billy. Naughty boys don't get dessert."

Harry and Ron avoided catching each other's eye for fear of laughing hysterically. Neither boy had ever thought he'd meet anyone stranger than Luna Lovegood, but Serena Riddle was in a class all by herself. She lived with several ill-tempered men, yet she acted as though she were a teacher dealing with a bunch of misbehaving kids.

"I reckon I'll turn in," said Ron. "Long day, you know."

"Night, boys." said their hostess, sipping her coffee.

She jumped up as though she'd been electrocuted when she heard footsteps on the stairs. She went into the hall, catching the boys by the collars.

"Where do you think you're going?" she asked.

"Bed," they answered, looking baffled by her actions.

"Not up there, you're not. Only one person sleeps in the house, and that's me. Go on out to the bunkhouse. That's where the help stays. Go on, git!"


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Apologies for not updating sooner. I've been quite busy this weekend.

* * *

Serena went back into the living room to finish the last of her coffee and get the last word in the conversation she'd been having with Steve. 

"I'm sorry, but somebody's gotta move." she said. "I can't fit anyone else in the bunkhouse and guests take priority. You can stay out in the pigpen; it's covered."

Steve blew up. "I ain't stayin' in the damned pigpen! Billy's out there! He'll shoot me in the head while I'm asleep! I just know he will! Billy's a goddamned lunatic!"

Serena butted in, not wanting to hear any more of Steve's drunken ramblings. "Fine. I'll put Billy somewhere else."

"Where, the bed of your pickup?" asked Charley.

"Nah, it's too cold for that tonight." said Serena."It's a thought, though. I guess Billy can stay inside tonight."

"Oh, it's too cold for Billy to sleep outside, but not cold enough for _me_!" shouted Steve. "I cain't believe you're doin' this to me, you bi--"

"Do you really want to finish that word?" asked Chavez, holding out his knife.

"All right, that's it!" said Serena. "Everybody go to bed! Y'all are givin' me a headache."

Dick was the first to stand up. "You heard the lady."

Serena went upstairs to the bathroom. She filled the tub, stripped off her clothes, and climbed into the hot bath. This had to be one of her favorite times of day, when there were no broken fences, renegade cattle, or stupid fights between the men to deal with. The hot water relaxed her sore muscles, seeming to make everything go away. She held her breath and ducked below the surface of the bathwater to rinse the trail dust from her hair.

Because she was underwater, she never heard footsteps on the stairs or the squeak of the bathroom door as it opened. However, she _did _hear the masculine voice saying, "'Rena? You in here?"

"Billy, what the hell!" Serena yelled.

"I just wanted to know if I could have a piece of that pie. I'm awful hungry." Billy said coolly, wiping his soapy hands on his pants. Honestly, he wasn't all that hungry; he was just trying to get his own way. Billy was a lot like a small child in this respect. If he didn't get what he wanted right away, he'd con and charm his way to it.

Serena busied herself with arranging the shower curtain in such a fashion it would prevent Billy from seeing anything but her head. Then she replied, "You just had dinner."

"But I didn't get any dessert." Billy pouted. "And you make the best damned blueberry pie in New Mexico."

"How would you know? You've only been here three days." said Serena.

"It's just a rumor goin' round. And speakin' o' rumors," Billy continued,"word is I get to sleep in the house tonight and Dirty Steve stays with the pigs. That true?"

"Yeah, it's true. Satisfied? Can I bathe in peace now?"

"Where am I gonna be?" Billy pressed. "You know, that king-size bed of yours looks pretty comfy. All we need is some candles, soft music, and a big ol' glass of wine."

"Sorry, I don't do sex." said Serena coldly. "You're staying on the couch. And if you 'just happen' to sleepwalk into my bedroom, I'm gonna let Chavez downsize you a little, if ya get my meaning."

Billy backed away, looking scared. "Arright. I get the message. I'm gone." Serena settled back in the tub, chuckling as she heard him crashing back down the stairs. That would teach him.


	6. Chapter 6

It was a beautiful summer's day. Harry was circling high above the game, the Seeker for England at the Quidditch World Cup. The Irish were good, but England was putting up a good fight. Their best chance to win would be for Harry to catch the Snitch. Suddenly, he saw it! He leaned forward, going into a spectacular dive. The crowd was screaming and chanting his name... The cheers turned into clanging...

'_What is that?_' Harry thought. '_I wish it would stop. It's giving me a headache..._'

Harry sat bolt upright in bed. He looked around. He wasn't at the World Cup at all; he was in the bunkhouse at Serena Riddle's ranch. The loud clanging that was making his head pound seemed to be coming from the main house. Then he noticed the voice accompanying the noise, Serena's voice.

"BREAKFAST! COME ON, BOYS. COME AND GET IT!"

Harry looked out the window. The sky was mostly dark, the slowly rising sun staining it pink. It was dawn. Groaning, Harry woke Ron, pulled on his bathrobe, and walked up to the house. When they entered the living room, they noticed Billy sprawled on the couch, still fast asleep. How he was able to sleep through the racket Serena was making was anyone's guess.

Billy wouldn't be asleep for long. Serena was strolling toward him, looking a bit cross. She leaned over Billy, roughly shaking his shoulder. Billy stirred, surveying his boss through one partially opened eye. "Another half hour," he pleaded into the sofa.

"No," said Serena firmly. She knew perfectly well that after the half hour was up, he would ask for an additional one. Billy might not have been working for her very long, but she knew his tricks inside and out.

"I hate you," Billy said flatly.

"Yeah, well, bite me," said Serena, pulling the blanket off him. She jumped, realizing Billy was in his underwear. "Will you put some clothes on?" she asked, tossing him a pair of pants.

"I wore these yesterday," yawned Billy.

"They're still extremely stylish." she said, going back into the kitchen.

Harry and Ron sat at the table with the rest of "the regulators," as Serena's workers were called. Both boys got very funny looks from the other men, who were already dressed. Serena herself stood over the stove, where something was sizzling in the frying pan. The boys helped themselves to coffee and toast with mango jelly, reading _The Independent, _which was the local newspaper.

Serena set a mixing bowl full of scrambled eggs and a teetering mountain of chocolate chip pancakes on the table.

"Make sure you eat plenty," Charley advised. "We got about five or ten miles of cow trail before we stop for water."

"What about lunch and afternoon tea?" asked Ron.

Everyone present laughed. Working on a ranch, you were lucky to get ten minutes to sit down and catch your breath. They never had lunch or afternoon tea, unless John Tunstall was there. It was technically John Tunstall the men worked for; it was his ranch. But John was two towns over, visiting his friends, Alex and Susan McSween.  
Though Serena was the only female he employed, it was always she John left in charge when he went away. John knew she was not only a hard worker who was very skilled with horses, but the only person who got along with everybody on the ranch. She was also a hell of a cook, so he knew "the boys" would be well-fed.

"Where's Doc?" asked Dick, noticing the blond with the penchant for poetry wasn't there.

"Probably in town with that China doll," Charley said sagely.

Doc had been seeing Yen Sun for almost a week. He was barely able to keep his head in the work during the day because he was so madly in love with Yen, a Chinese immigrant whose family made a modest living by running a laundry business in Silver City.

"Well, if he ain't back soon, 'Rena will kick his ass," said Billy.

Doc ended up wandering through the door just as Serena was clearing the table. He asked if he could catch up with them on the trail, as he hadn't had breakfast yet. Serena agreed, but sternly reprimanded him for not telling her that he was going to see Yen. On that note, she and the others headed out to begin doing barn chores.

Doc settled in front of his plate, silently thanking the angel of mercy that had saved him from a serious ass-kicking. It wasn't as though no one wanted him to have a life; John understood that a man was incomplete without a woman to love and protect. However, Serena, their temporary boss, had a temper. Granted, it wasn't quite as bad as Billy's, but she was still a force to be reckoned with. Doc hoped John would hurry back. Something about Serena Riddle made him awfully nervous...


	7. Chapter 7

Doc set down his knife and fork at last, then took his dishes to the kitchen. He knew that he'd been in worse trouble than he already was if he just left his plate and coffee mug in the sink for Serena to deal with later. He rolled up his sleeves and rinsed the dishes as quickly as he could. Once he was through, he walked up the hill to the barn. He discovered there that all the horses, except his, were saddled and had a rider atop them.

"We're headin' out to the lower forty," Serena called from Sergeant Elias's back. "Gotta make sure the beef ain't broken more fences out that way."

"You gonna wait on me?" Doc asked. "See, Kismet's feet aren't picked and she isn't saddled."

Serena shrugged. "That's your problem." She slapped Sergeant Elias's hindquarters with the slack of her reins, causing him to break into a run. Harry, Ron, and the regulators followed closely behind.

Doc gave a small sigh, then set to the task of picking Kismet's hooves.

To all the ranch workers, the morning seemed even longer than it usually did. They had to round up two heads of beef that had been making a bid for freedom, pull calves (Serena stopped counting after four), and move a large group to another grazing area. And that was just the routine stuff. John had called earlier that morning to remind Serena there were several cows to branded.

The branding operation was very well-organized; each regulator had a specific job. Charley, who was good with a lasso, chased after the animals on horseback and roped them. It was Billy's job to wrestle the calves to the ground. Dick wielded the branding iron; Chavez and Dirty Steve were the strongest of them all, so the task of restraining the squirmy critters fell to them.

By the time the last calf had been branded, the sun was high in the sky, making the open field uncomfortably hot. Serena decided it was time to rest in a small oasis that was located several miles off the beaten path. The oasis consisted of several trees, lots of open ground; a small stream ran through it.

The horses stood on the banks of the stream to drink from it while their human companions sought shelter from the heat under shade trees. Billy leaned against the tree trunk, ready for a nice afternoon siesta. He wasn't really a lazy person by nature; he just wasn't used to working cattle yet and needed lots of downtime to recover. Suddenly, leaves began to shower onto his head. Looking up for the source of them, Billy saw Serena lying on one of the tree's larger branches.

_'And they call **me **crazy,' _Billy thought.

A short distance away, Harry and Ron were sitting with Steve, Charley, and Richard.

"What do you know about Serena's family?" Harry asked. "What are they like?"

"Really couldn't tell ya," said Charley. "Never met 'em."

"Well, she must have parents," said Ron. "Has anyone ever met them?"

The men shook their heads.

"She coulda been dropped from the sky by them aliens in Roswell for all we know," said Steve.

"What we _do _know," said Dick. "Is that 'Rena's lived on the ranch longer 'n any of us. Only person who really knows 'bout her family is John and he ain't ever told us."

"And I know somethin' else," said Charley. "Know how 'Rena's eyes are kinda narrow, like a cat's? How her face kinda looks like a diamond? I reckon she's more than a little Injun. Y'all shoulda seen the way she shimmied up that tree a minute ago."

Billy, meanwhile, woke from his nap, stiff and bored. On a day like this, that stream looked awful inviting. He took off his shirt and boots, running toward it.

"Last one in's a tenderfoot!" Billy yelled.

Serena started and nearly fell out of the tree she'd been napping in. She watched with amusement as the boys frolicked in the water like a pack of young children. She unlaced her boots, which fell off at once and made a satisfying thud when they hit the ground. Then she unbuttoned her shirt.

"Dang! 'Rena's gettin' her freak on!" said Steve, watching the shirt land beside Serena's boots."Fellers, looks like we's a-gonna see somethin' naked!"

But he was dead wrong. When Serena climbed down from the tree, it transpired that she had a bathing suit on underneath her clothes. Steve let out a huge groan of disappointment, causing Serena to smack quite a lot of water into his face.

After their swim, everyone rode back to the ranch. Serena, too tired to cook, let the boys fend for themselves. They foraged in cabinets and found enough Tostitos, jarred salsa, and ice cream to feed a small army. After dinner, the boys went to the bunkhouse to play cards while Serena stayed inside to watch television.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Apologies for not updating sooner. I've had a truly horrendous week and little time to update.

* * *

It was about two o'clock in the morning. Serena woke up suddenly, not quite sure why. Her left shoulder was aching, probably because it had been pinned under the pillow by her head. She rolled over onto her right side, closing her eyes. Exhausted though she was, sleep wouldn't come. She turned over several more times, but didn't manage find a comfortable position.

Throwing back her red-and-white checked quilt, Serena climbed out of bed. Maybe a midnight snack would help her settle down enough to sleep. She left her bathrobe where it was. After all, her sleepwear was a V-neck T-shirt and tie-up sweatpants, nothing too revealing. Besides, she didn't expect anyone else to be awake.

Serena padded down the stairs, crossing the creaky wooden floor as quietly as she could. She crept past Billy, who was sleeping quietly on the sofa. She poured herself a glass of milk and heated it in the microwave. She sipped her drink as she moved toward the glass dish on the counter that contained half a large cake.

"'Rena?" said a voice behind her.

Serena busied herself with the cake server. She wasn't in the mood for company right now. Why hadn't she thought Billy would notice if he heard someone moving around in the kitchen? After all, for a small man, he had an extremely large appetite.

"What're you doing up?" Serena asked, retrieving a fork from the silverware drawer.

"Nothin'," Billy shrugged. "Just wanted to make sure it was you. Someone was movin' quiet like a mouse and I thought Murphy or some other slimebag broke into the house."

"They didn't," Serena answered.

"Then you should learn to make noise like the rest of us." said Billy. Stepping closer to the counter, he added, "Can I have some of that cake?"

A loud howl from outside caused Serena to drop the bit of cake she was holding. She flicked on her pocket flashlight, pointing it in the direction of the kitchen window. She caught a reflection of blazing yellow eyes.

"Coyotes," said Billy, drawing his gun. "Stay in the house, 'Rena. I'll take care of 'em."

"No, don't," she begged.

Before she had time to explain the situation, Billy had dashed out the front door. She hurried after him. The rest of the regulators streamed out of the bunkhouse, all of whom looked like they'd gotten dressed in a hurry. Chavez alone looked calm as the coyotes advanced. Billy poised to shoot.

"Pull that trigger, _chivato, _and I'll bury you," Chavez warned.

"If I don't shoot, they're gonna jump all of us," said Billy.

"They won't," Chavez said simply. "Because they know I am their friend."

"'Rena, what's he talking about?" asked Charley nervously.

"These are the dogs of the Red Sands," said Chavez. "They and I are the only survivors of that horrible day two winters ago. They won't harm us. I give you my word."

Chavez lowered himself onto the ground. The coyotes approached him, all wagging their tails happily. They dragged their tongues across his face, whining to be scratched behind the ears. Chavez got quite emotional when a large female who wore a collar made of beads rested her head on his lap. "Spring Dawn," he whispered.

Serena blinked back tears of her own. She knew from Chavez that Spring Dawn had been his mother's dog. Spring Dawn had been inconsolable in the weeks following the attack on the Indians of Red Sand Creek. She'd finally disappeared into the desert and Chavez had thought he'd never see her again.

"Let's leave them alone," she said quietly to the men, watching Chavez dry his streaming eyes on Spring Dawn's fur.


	9. Chapter 9

"Where's Chavez?" Serena asked at breakfast the next morning, realizing he wasn't sitting in his usual place.

"Hell if I know," said Billy. "Probably still outside playing with that dog."

"The last time I saw him, he was still in the bunkhouse," Harry said helpfully.

Serena set down her coffee mug and started for the front door. "I'm gonna go check on him. I'll be right back."

She made the trek across the yard to the bunkhouse. Before entering, she knocked on the door. No response. She knocked a little harder--still no answer. Slowly and carefully, Serena pushed the door open. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the darkness of the bunkhouse, which was lit by a single bare bulb dangling from the ceiling.

Chavez lay motionless on his bunk, facing the wall. Spring Dawn was sitting on the floor nearby, whining softly.

_Oh hell, _Serena thought. The last thing she needed while John was away was to have one of the boys die.

She stepped inside. "Chavez?" she said loudly. "Chavez?"

Serena suddenly became aware of a soft noise. It sounded as though Chavez might be crying, which struck her as odd. He was one of the bravest people she'd ever known.

She stepped to the other side of the cot, so she was face to face with Chavez. Dropping to his level and lowering her voice an octave, she said, "Hey, Chavez, are you all right?"

He shook his head. "In my mind, I keep seeing their faces, over and over: bloody, beaten, eyes glazed over. My kind mother, my innocent baby sisters who'd just begun to live. My uncles, my cousins, everyone dead. Spring Dawn refusing to leave my mother's side." Chavez bit his lip, tears streaming down his face.

"I'm so sorry." said Serena. She put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Would you like to come back to the house with me? Have some coffee, talk?"

Again, Chavez shook his head. "I'm not hungry."

"Okay. Listen, you don't have to work today if you don't feel like it," said Serena. "I'll make your excuses. And if you need someone to talk to, I'm here for you, Chavez."

Serena turned the boys loose to herd the cattle, saying she needed to clean up the barn. Really, she was just keeping herself available in case Chavez decided he wanted to talk to her. She couldn't imagine how horrific it had been for him to find his entire family murdered in the snow, murdered for absolutely no reason at all.  
Several hours passed, and she saw hide nor hair of him. Finally it was time to call off the vigil and prepare supper.

----------------------

"Good girl," John Tunstall said as he eased the harness off his carthorse, Queen Elizabeth. He brushed her down in the barn, then put her out to pasture for the night.

He walked up the house, hanging his coat and bowler hat on a hook. He stepped into the dining room to find the boys gathered around the table; cooking smells wafted out of the kitchen.

"I seemed to have arrived home precisely on time," John said with a smile.

The men smiled back and offered their greetings.

Turning to the new faces, John said, "I'm John Tunstall, ranch manager."

"Harry Potter, sir," Harry said, offering his hand.

"Ron Weasley." said Ron, shaking John's hand as well.

"Splendid to meet you," said John. He sat down at the head of the table, tucking a napkin into his collar.

Serena appeared, carrying a pot of stew and several side dishes. John noticed there was distance in the way she said "evening."

They got through the always long evening prayer without a word being spoken by anyone, not even Billy. The unnatural silence around the table continued. John watched as Serena's eyes continually flicked to the empty spot at the table.

"You lot are jolly quiet this evening," John remarked. "Is something the matter?"

"No," said Serena casually, though her face belied her words.

Guessing what was on her mind, Steve looked up from his plate. "Don't you worry your pretty little head about ol' Chay-vez, 'Rena," he said through a mouthful of dinner roll. "That damned greaser gets hungry enough, he'll quit mopin'."

Serena shot a murderous glare his way.

"I'm sure Master Chavez simply feels unwell tonight," said John. "By tomorrow morning, I feel quite certain he'll rejoin us at the table."

"I sure hope so," said Serena. "I miss him."

A dirty grin Steve spread across Steve's face. "Oh, ah get it. Lil' 'Rena's got some feelin's for Chay-vez."

"Of course I have feelings for him," said Serena coolly. "He's my friend."

"Ain't what Dirty Steve means," said Charley. "He means _feelin's_. Romantic-like feelin's."

Serena made no comment except to go red in the face.


	10. Chapter 10

Serena woke early on the next day, feeling very excited. It was Independence Day and John was giving everyone the day off. She and the regulators would be going to Lincoln for the day to enjoy the festivities that were being put on by the town fathers. Since the event was considered semi-formal, Serena crossed to her closet to fetch the one and only dress she owned. It was a sleeveless dress made of an airy light-blue material patterened with glittering silver stars. The dress reached just past her knees, the skirt ruffling slightly at the bottom.

Serena stepped into a pair of flip-flops that exactly matched her dress's shade of blue. She stepped in front of her mirror, wondering what to do with her hair. She tried to pin it into an up-do, but gave up when she remembered she hadn't the faintest idea what one was supposed to look like. Pigtails were ridiculous, and a ponytail didn't look right either. Maybe Chavez would braid it for her; that always looked nice.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a scorching smell that was coming from downstairs. It was off the races to salvage breakfast.

As Serena walked downstairs, the mens' jaws dropped. Steve's went down so far that he lost the wad of tobacco that had been in his mouth. None of them had ever seen Serena in anything other than jeans and boots. To them, it was the equivalent of the ugly duckling turning into a swan.

"Miss, you look absolutely lovely," said John with a smile.

"Will you take a look-see at Little Miss Thang?" said Billy. "Shake that tail, 'Rena." He wolf-whistled.

"William," John said sternly. "There will be no cat-calling in this home. This is not a house of ill-repute."

Serena opened the oven to retrieve a steaming batch of cinnamon rolls, which were just beginning to stick to the pan. She mixed up a bowl full of frosting to top them with.

"Don't forget I want extra sweet frost!" Billy called from his place at the table.

"Chay-vez ain't here. I get his share," declared Charley.

"I wouldn't speak too soon," said John, nodding pointedly at the storm door.

Chavez entered the house, making a beeline for the coffee pot. Making no comment about Serena's outfit, he poured coffee into his usual mug. Serena continued serving everyone else, thinking Chavez was just taking coffee this morning. She was just about to sit down when he said, "I'd like some breakfast too."

"You got it, _muchacho._" she said with a grin.

"Thanks," said Chavez, taking the plate from her.

"So...are you feeling any better today?" asked Serena, keeping her voice low. There was no reason for anyone else to know he had gone to pieces the previous day.

"Very much so," Chavez nodded, licking a glob of icing off the tip of his knife. "I had a lot of time to myself to think, meditate. I've decided caring for Spring Dawn may be the best thing to help heal the deep wounds in my heart. The scars may be there forever, but at least I know there are two people in this world who give a damn about me, who I can trust completely, and are always there when I need them most."

Serena would have liked very much to have asked "Am I one of those two?" but nerve failed her. As often happened, she found herself falling into his deep brown eyes. An incredible person he was. Despite all he'd suffered in the past, he still possessed a very kind heart, buried in gruffness though it was.

Chavez caught her completely off guard by adding, "You know, if I had to trek into hell, you're the person I'd want by my side."

Serena's cheeks turned very pink. She mumbled, "Thanks a lot. Same to you." without looking at him and picked up her truck keys.

------------------

'_What the hell was that supposed to mean?' _Serena wondered to herself as drove toward Lincoln in her battered green-and-white Chevy pickup, all the boys piled in the back. _'He has the same feelings for me that I have for him? Or did he just pick me 'cause he figures I'm so mean I'd scare Satan himself? Or does he just consider me a really, really good friend?'_

She was jerked back to reality by Billy's yell of "Watch the road!" She jerked the wheel just in time to avoid a head-on collision with a large catcus. She turned back onto the main road, only to screech to a halt three seconds later.

"Goddamn, 'Rena!" yelled Charley. "You tryin' to kill us?"

"No. I have to let them cross." she said.

"Let who cross? I don't see anybody." said Billy.

"I think she means the mother armadillo and her young that have stopped in front of us," said Chavez, leaning over the side of the truck to look.

"Just run over the damn things," Steve said impatiently. "They're ugly as sin anyways."

"She can't." said Doc. "You know how much 'Rena loves animals."

Since the armadillo family showed no signs of wanting to move, Chavez climbed out of the pickup's bed and stood beside them. He talked softly to them in his native language to reassure the animals he meant no harm to them; he was going to take them to safety. "Safety" turned out to be the cab. The mother armadillo moved her pointed nose over the head of each baby, as though she were checking to make sure they were all accounted for.


	11. Chapter 11

Serena stopped the truck in the plaza Harry and Ron recognized as the one their Portkey had taken them to. The boys jumped down from the bed, looking around eagerly. Vendors' booths had sprung up around the town square, selling everything from sparklers to overpriced fast food. Billy bought a very large, ridiculous Uncle Sam hat from one of the vendors, then stopped suddenly, like a deer caught in headlights.

A very pretty woman clad in a somewhat transparent and revealing sundress approached them, her spiral curled red hair bouncing and swaying.

"Well, I'll be damned and sent to Hades!" she cried. "Ain't you a sight for sore eyes!"

"Hello, Jane," said Billy.

Jane hugged him, kissed him on both cheeks, and squealed with girlish delight. She repeated the process for all the men, except Dirty Steve. She merely gave him a weak, forced smile. Then she turned her attention to Serena.

"Well, look at you. You look as pretty as a Grand Canyon sunset," said Jane. With a chuckle, she added, "Which of y'all held her down while somebody put the dress on?"

"Believe it or not, I did it all on my own," Serena said, a cold edge in her tone.

"Oh, I was only teasin', honey. Lighten up," Jane scowled.

"Say, Jane, how about buyin' your favorite boys a round of whiskey?" Billy asked.

"Why, of course. You and I need to catch up, Billy."

"You go on without me," said Doc. "I'm gonna find Yen."

"I ain't goin' either," said Charley. "I'm meetin' this little Mexican gal."

As the others moved toward the saloon, Chavez motioned to Serena to follow, saying he didn't mind if she joined them. Serena didn't move. She knew for a fact she was the cheapest drunk in the state of New Mexico. A single shot of Kentucky red-eye had once caused her to spend an evening talking to a ceramic gnome. Half a beer had given the boys the privilege of watching her wail Aerosmith tunes into a floor lamp.

Off her look, Chavez said, "Right. I'm sorry. I forgot what you're like when you drink."

Trying to get off the subject, Serena held up two lengths of ribbon. Chavez got the message, and the pair of them went to a shady spot. Serena sat between his feet as he began to braid her hair. He sang softly as he worked.

"Oh, that's beautiful," sighed Serena. "Is it Navajo?"

"Yes."

"What does it mean?" she asked.

"Just something a friend taught me...in case I ever met the right woman," said Chavez. "It means that you're the only one I'll ever give my heart to. I'll protect you in this world as long as you may live, until we both meet again in the spirit world."

Serena, for once, was at a loss for words. She had never dreamed her feelings would be reciprocated; it seemed too good to be true... Craning her neck back, she planted an upside-down kiss on his lips. She blushed slightly at her boldness. Chavez returned the kiss and dropped the ribbons onto the ground.

"Your hair looks better down anyway," he said.

Serena stood up, brushing dust off her dress, and held out a hand to pull Chavez to his feet. She took off at a run, still holding his hand, which nearly jerked his arm out of place.

"Where are we going?" Chavez asked.

"To the carnival," Serena replied.

"There's one here?" he said, puzzled.

"Yeah," she said, breathless with excitement. "I can hear the merry-go-round."

"I've never been to a carnival," he confessed.

"Don't worry. You'll have a great time."

---------------------------------------

Chavez looked hesitantly around him at all the whirling, noisy machinery that had sprouted up in the fairgrounds. Serena's face was glowing with girlish delight as she purchased their ride tickets. She waved at Charlie, who was trying to win a goldfish for his date. She laughed when she realized the passengers in a boat coming out of the Tunnel of Love were Doc and Yen Sun, both kissing passionately.

"I don't know about this," Chavez said uneasily.

"I've been on this ride before," said Serena, yanking the lapbar of their Ferris wheel bench into place. "It goes really slow and it's not very high."

But it DID seem high once they were up in the air. It was especially scary when the bench came to a halt at the top of the wheel, rocking back and forth in the slight breeze. Chavez was quite glad when the ride ended.

After the Ferris wheel, Serena introduced Chavez to the carousel, the Hall of Mirrors, and the tilt-a-whirl, as well as the ubiquitous haunted house ride with dented cars and laughable special effects. Then it was time for the bumper cars and some of the larger rides.

Chavez's knife-throwing expertise came in handy when he decided to try some of the carny games. He was dead on with softballs, darts, and little plastic rings. He and Serena left the midway laden down with biker posters and stuffed animals.

At suppertime, they bought some tomales from a vendor, then made their way back to the parking lot. Serena had filled her metal toolbox with several bags of ice and cases of cold drinks so she and the boys could have a little tailgate party before the fireworks began.

"'Bout time you got back," said Billy, tossing Chavez a bottle of beer. "We was startin' to think--" He brought off, snorting in laughter.

"You and Rena was gettin' a start on your clan of half-breeds." Steve laughed.

Chavez saw red. He whipped out his knife, began cursing and calling Steve assorted names. Charley left his date's side to punch Steve in the jaw. Billy whooped and shouted encouragement as the fight continued. By the time all was said and done, Steve was squalling like a newborn as he clutched his broken nose.

The fireworks began shortly after dark. The mix CD blaring from Serena's stereo provided a nice soundtrack for the display. The crowd "ooohed" and "ahhhh" as the colorful sparks took form in the night sky. Halfway through, Serena felt a slight poke in her ribs.

"I think _Chivato _had a bit too much _cerveza,_" said Chavez, laughing.

Serena glanced at Billy, who was dancing the tango with her giant stuffed penguin. She laughed too, a clear, musical laugh like the peal of a church bell. Chavez slipped an arm around her and pulled her close to his side. Serena laid her head on his shoulder, enjoying the fragrance of whatever cologne he was using these days. This day had been almost perfect...


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: A million apologies for not updating sooner! I have been super busy working with my horse and celebrating my Sweet 16th. I've also had some bad writer's block. If this chapter isn't as good as some of the others, please forgive me.

* * *

"Well!" exclaimed a man who'd just appeared. His eyes flickered to Serena and Chavez."Isn't this a sight? We have Beauty...and the Breed."

A small group of men behind the first man.

"What do you want, Murphy?" Billy asked coldly.

"I was just looking for the Belted Earl," Murphy replied. "I've got a nice piece of lead...with his name on it."

"Go to hell," growled Serena.

Murphy raised an eyebrow. "Language, missy. I should teach you a lesson."

Serena stood up, ready to fight, but the boys closed ranks on her. She began to feel annoyed. She knew the boys were only trying to be gentlemanly and protect her, but she was more than capable of handling herself. The sound of six revolvers cocking was barely audible over the fireworks.

Murphy laughed derisively. "Going to shoot us, are you?"

"Unless you leave...now." said Billy.

Harry looked back at Murphy's group. All of them had now drawn their guns. It looked bad, all right, but what could he do? He knew that some wizards could cast spells without speaking, but he'd never been able to do it. Well, this was definitely a good time to try.

He closed his eyes and thought _Incendio! Incendio!_

A split second later, Murphy gave a dreadful scream. His trousers had somehow caught fire! He sprinted toward the horse trough outside the saloon and threw himself in. The rest of his group fled, pants ablaze as well.

The regulators laughed as they watched the scene unfold. John idly strolled up, smiling as well. "Well, Mr. Potter, that was a wonderful trick." he said. "I've never seen anything quite like it."

"Thank you, sir," Harry said happily.

He knew John wasn't exactly being truthful; he _had _gone to school with Dumbledore after all. He supposed the others weren't to know that.

John took out his gold pocketwatch and looked at it. He closed it, then said, "Gentlemen, m'lady, I think we shall call this an evening."

Serena got in the cab while the boys situated themselves in the bed, then set off for home again. Once there, the boys stumbled wearily out and set off for the bunkhouse, except Billy, who was passed out dead drunk. Serena climbed out of the truck to try and wake him, but Chavez shook his head.

"Let's just leave him there." he said.

"Hell no." said Serena. "Think I wanna clean puke outta my truck? Just...just help me take him in the house."

Chavez roughly deposited Billy on the couch; Serena fetched a trash can to place next to him.

"Pleasant dreams, _chivato,_" said Chavez.


	13. Chapter 13

"Sweet Jesus above. What happened last night?" Billy groaned, dangling halfway between couch and floor. His head was pounding and he felt extremely sick to his stomach.

Serena jumped backward out of his way as he bent over the trash can. "No idea," she said coolly. "But are you gonna see her again?"

"See who?" Billy choked.

"Penny." Chavez replied.

"Who the hell's Penny?" asked Billy, wiping his mouth off on his shirt sleeve.

Serena and Chavez looked at each other and they cracked up. Billy had looked so funny guiding the enormous stuffed penguin around the dance floor, singing sappy love songs at the top of his voice.

The rest of the regulators trooped into the house. They all looked hung-over, but none quite as severely as Billy. They started on the breakfast of toast and high-octane black coffee, doing their best to ignore the throwing-up noises coming from the den.

"'Rena!" Billy panted after a while. "'Rena! I think I missed."

"Oh _hell no_!" she spat.

"Billy, you're disgusting," said Dick.

Serena tossed a sponge into the living room, instructing Billy to clean up the mess he'd made.

"The second I move, I'll have to start cleanin' all over again," he protested.

"That's your problem." said Dick. "You drink like a fish, you pay the price."

John arrived in the doorway. His eyes roved over Dirty Steve and Charley fighting each other for coffee and ashen-faced Billy on all fours, sponging up vomit. It was obvious that no work would get done today. With a heavy sigh, he gave his workers the day off, but warned they'd have to be up before dawn the next day.

Serena, Harry, Ron, Dick, andChavez were still dead sober, so they began to think of activites they could do during the afternoon.

"We could all ride out to that creek and have a picnic." Serena suggested.

"No, thanks," said Ron. "Harry and I want to go practice Quidditch." He figured that the house was far enough from town they could get away with doing aerial stunts, something he'd been dying to try.

Dick shook his head. He was behind on his Bible readings and wanted to catch up.

"I don't suppose you're coming either?" Serena asked, turning to Chavez.

One look told her that there was nothing he'd like better than to come. Serena smiled, then they left for the barn. She slipped the bridle over Sergeant Elias's head, deciding suddenly she wasn't going to get his saddle. She loved to ride bareback and she hadn't had a chance to do it for ages.

Serena climbed onto his back, then positioned herself so her legs were just behind her horse's front legs. That was the way the Warm Springs Apache tribe had taught her. She waited until Chavez had mounted his war pony, Sparks, before leading the way across the pasture.

"You up for a race?" she asked Chavez.

He grinned widely at her, then urged the pony forward. Serena tapped Sergeant Elias's hindquarters with the slack from the reins; he began to pursue Sparks. Serena tapped harder; Elias ran flat-out.  
She felt her hair flying off her face and Elias's hooves pounding the ground. Whooping, she lost herself in the joy of the ride. Before Chavez realized what was happening, Elias overtook his pony.

"Can't catch me now!" Serena yelled happily over her shoulder.

There was a fallen tree just ahead. Serena leaned into Sergeant Elias's mane for balance as he cleared the log in a spectacular leap. Chavez tried to follow, but was pitched onto the ground when his pony made an abrupt stop to graze.

"Damn you, Sparks," he grumbled.

He picked up the reins and tried to pull her away from the grass. Sparks whinnied, tossing her head defiantly. Chavez pulled again. This time, Sparks stomped the ground, missing his foot by an inch. She whinnied loudly, which spooked Sergeant Elias and caused him to rear. Serena nearly fell.

"What's wrong with her?" she asked. This behavior was atypical; Sparks usually listened to her owner's every command.

"I don't know." Chavez replied. "She's been acting oddly off and on for several months."

"Let me take a look at her," said Serena, sliding off Elias's back.

She talked soothingly to Sparks as she examined her. There were no stones in her hooves, no bite marks from flies or other horses, no sore muscles. Serena had one other idea... She placed the palm of her hand against Sparks's belly, which seemed larger than normal; she detected a sharp kick.

"Have you figured out what's wrong?" Chavez asked anxiously.

"Nothing's wrong with Sparks. She's pregnant." Serena declared.

"I wish I'd known," he said sadly. "I wouldn't have run her so hard. Let's go back to the barn and let her rest."

Serena thought that was a good idea. Sparks appeared to be pretty far along and since no one was sure when she'd become pregnant, the foal could be born at any moment. She spent the rest of the afternoon with Chavez and Sparks, trying to guess if the foal would be a boy or a girl and what its name should be.


	14. Chapter 14

As the weeks went by, Harry and Ron slowly began to adjust to ranch life. They became good friends with most of the regulators and the horses. Getting up before the sun rose seemed normal. They switched their usual sweater/dress pants combo for Levi's, rodeo T-shirts, and secondhand boots.  
Harry learned how to shoot a pistol from Billy and soon after was a crack shot.

But the biggest changes had taken in place in Ron. Hauling saddles and getting only two meals a day replaced his puppy fat with muscle. He became less nervous and shaky; he even lost a lot of his follower mentality. Ron was also a very skilled rider. Sometimes, Serena could hardly believe this was the same kid who'd pitched a fit about not being able to have afternoon tea.

As Sparks grew more and more pregnant, Chavez stopped riding her, taking one of the spare horses instead. He also spent less time driving cattle so he'd be on hand when the foal was born.

One night, the regulators had just sat down to dinner when Harry burst through the front door. He was white and shaking. Serena's face immediately grow worried.

"Come quickly to the barn," Harry panted. "Something's wrong with Sparks."

Chavez dropped his fork and stood up so quickly he knocked his chair over. The others left the table, curious to see what was happening.

Sparks lay on her side, breathing heavily, her eyes wild. She raised her head and let out a shrill whinny.

"It's all right, girl," Chavez said in a soothing tone, stroking her neck. He peered around Sparks's backside. A tiny nose was already visible. "You can do it, Sparks," said Chavez. "You're almost there."

A very tense hour passed before the foal finally emerged completely. It blinked its large brown eyes confusedly, staring around at this strange new environment.

"Welcome to the world, little one," said Chavez.

Sparks, though she was exhausted from the birth, groomed the foal all over. Its spotted coat was revealed to be pinkish roan in color. The foal started to test its wobbly, skinny legs. Before it fell down, Serena snuck a look under the tail.

"It's a girl," she announced with a smile.

"What are we gonna name it?" asked Dick gruffly, the only who didn't seem to find this a happy occasion.

"Freckles?" suggested Charley.

"Merlot?" Doc offered.

"Let's name her Desert Rose," said Chavez in a very final way.

"We could call her Rosy for short," Serena added. "I do wonder who the father is..."

At that moment, Dirty's Steve horse, a proud chestnut stallion named Mescal, wandered over to check out the source of the commotion. He sniffed interestedly at Rosy. Much to everyone's surprise, Sparks didn't pin her ears back and lash out to protect her baby. Instead, she gazed at Mescal with unmistakable love in her eyes.

"It looks like you and I are in-laws, Steve," said Chavez with an evil smirk on his face.

Dirty Steve grinned weakly, shock etched into his features. He grabbed a lead rope and took Mescal out to pasture, shouting at him all the while. "What in the hell is wrong with you? Why'd you have to go screwin' with the greaser's horse? You're a pain in the ass, you damned mule."

Billy began to laugh his one-of-a-kind laugh at this development. The others settled back to watch as Sparks guided Rosy toward her nipples to nurse.

"She's sure got Steve's table manners," said Billy, noticing the greedy way Rosy drank her mother's milk.

When Rosy had drunk as much as she could, she flopped onto the dirt floor of the stable. Sparks lay down, proudly nuzzling her new baby. They were asleep within minutes.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Sorry for not updating in so long. I had to concentrate on preparing for Hell Week--I mean, Finals Week. But I have survived and come out an upperclassmen. I'll try to mend my hideous updating habits.

* * *

On the morning of July 31st, Harry was shaken awake several hours earlier than he would have liked by Charley. Apparently, it was his turn to go out and round up the horses. Once the horses had been fed and watered, Harry went inside for breakfast. No one paid him any mind, except for Serena, who assigned him a long list of menial and backbreaking jobs.

He bitterly took the list and began to work. Harry was disappointed that no one had remembered his birthday, yet furious with himself for hoping that someone would. It would have been nice to have a birthday party, or at least a cake for once in his life.

Grooming and tacking up the horses took longer than usual, so by the time Harry had mucked out the barn, cleaned the animals' troughs, dusted the tack room, untacked the horses and let them out, it was getting dark. Exhausted, Harry began the walk back to the house. He hoped Serena had made something good for dinner...

When he stepped into the living room, Harry saw that the entire house was completely dark. Great. The others had probably eaten dinner without him. This day was not improving at all.

"Serena?" he called out. "John? Is anyone home?"

Somewhere near his right, Harry heard a small gasp of pain.

"Steve, that was my foot," said a hushed voice Harry recognized as Serena's.

"Should we jump out yet?" asked Ron.

"Soon as I can find the damn light switch," muttered Billy.

After a few moments of silence, the lights clicked on. Ron, John Tunstall, and the regulators all jumped out from behind various pieces of furniture, screaming, "SURPRISE!" Dazed by the sudden light, Harry squinted around. A heap of parcels and a large cake sat on the kitchen table.

"Let's not wait for the grass to grow, Mr. Potter," John said with a smile. "Blow out the candles and make a wish."

As the candles went out, everyone cheered again. The cake was cut, then a tub of homemade strawberry ice cream was passed around. Harry started to open his presents. He got some Quidditch supplies from Ron, a set of books from Hermione, a bag of Zonko's tricks from Sirius, a cowboy hat and a silver belt buckle the size of his fist from John and the regulators. Serena's present was last. She announced to Harry that he was now the owner of his favorite horse, Thunderbolt.

The party moved outside. A strangely dressed band screamed "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" to Harry, then broke into some loud, happy tunes. Harry couldn't understand the lyrics, as the band was singing in Spanish, but soon was halfway dancing to the music.

"Like that band?" Serena asked loudly over the music.

Harry nodded. "What kind of music is this?"

"Mariachi," Serena said.

As a new fast song started, she walked to Chavez and dragged him to the center of the yard. First, the pair slowly followed each other around in circles. Then Serena took Chavez's right hand, resting her left on the small of his back.

Harry's jaw dropped as he watched them dance. Serena and Chavez became one spirit as they stepped and twirled, wiggled and pranced. For a finale, Serena wrapped a leg around her partner's back for support as she lowered herself toward the ground; Chavez gracefully caught her.

As the band and party guests applauded, Serena curtsied, trying not to show how hot and bothered she was feeling. Half-formed thoughts about consummating her relationship with Chavez jogged through her mind.  
John, obviously scenting danger, suggested they take a break from dancing to crack open the pinata.

It didn't take long for the pinata to break. Harry thought as he scrambled to collect the candy showering from it that this had been the best birthday of his life.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to the memory of Dianna, the coolest and best grandmother anyone could ever ask for.

* * *

Chavez glanced at the wall clock in the bunkhouse. 1:30 A.M., and he still wasn't asleep. He knew he needed to sleep; he'd have to get up in a few hours. But for some reason, he couldn't fall asleep. Chavez wasn't sure if this was because his mind kept wandering to the dance he'd shared with Serena, or because cake and ice cream hadn't been nearly enough dinner. 

Chavez threw his blanket off and, carefully avoiding the squeaky floorboards, he left the bunkhouse and went up to the main house. The kitchen was totally dark, save for a little moonlight streaming through the window. Chavez had almost finished making a sandwich when he began to feel he was being watched.

"AH-CHOO!"

He turned, recognizing the sneeze. Sure enough, Serena was sitting at the table with her bare feet propped on the tabletop. But instead of her usual sleepwear of sweatpants and T-shirt, she wore a red spaghetti-strap top and gray cotton shorts.

"Damn," Serena cursed to herself, realizing she'd been caught. It had been fun while it lasted, sitting in the dark and admiring the way Chavez looked without a shirt on.

"Serena, what are you doing awake?" Chavez asked her.

She shrugged with one shoulder. "Insomina." Then she held up a thick book entitled _Under and Alone. _"When I can't sleep, I read."

"In the kitchen with the lights off?" (Even with little visibility, she could see his raised eyebrow).

"I can see in the dark," said Serena. "Okay, I gave you my reason. What's your excuse for being awake this late?"

"I was hungry," Chavez replied. "Is that book any good?" he asked as Serena returned to it.

"Yeah, it's interesting. I've read it at least twelve times," she said. "It's the true story of a police officer who went undercover with the most dangerous motorcycle gang in the world. He was undercover for two years before they had enough evidence to convict half the people he rode with."

They sat in silence until Chavez finished his sandwich and said he was going back to bed. Serena's heart pounded; she didn't want him to leave so soon. She was certain they were right for each other, but there was only one way to be sure. Her mother always said: "If you think he's the one, sleep with him. If he still looks good to you in the morning, you're meant to be."

"Will you sleep with me?" Serena blurted.

Chavez slowly withdrew his hand from the doorknob. His ears had to be deceiving him; there was no way he'd really heard what he thought he heard. "Pardon me?" he said.

"Sleep with me, and see what happens." Serena said.

"Why?" Chavez asked, perplexed. Serena had never seemed the casual sex type.

"Why not? You're here, I'm sure as hell here, we're in love...at least I _think _we're in love..." she said in a rush.

"Of course we're in love." he replied, putting an arm around her. "But are you sure you want to do this?"

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life," Serena said with a shy smile.

She took his hand, and the two of them headed upstairs.


	17. Chapter 17

Chavez wokeat dawn the next day, slightly puzzled by unfamiliar surroundings: heavy oak furniture, a huge bed with a red-and-white patchwork quilt over it. More suprising, Serena was tucked under the quilt next to him, her head resting on his chest and an arm circling his middle. There was a beautiful, contented expression on her face; her golden hair shimmered in the sunlight admitted by the blinds.

Memories of the previous night flooded back to him, all of them quite pleasant. Chavez shifted slightly, so he could pull Serena closer to him. She stirred, but didn't open her eyes. Chavez planted a soft kiss on top of her head.

They'd been lying there perhaps an hour when Serena's cobalt eyes fluttered open. It took a moment for her situation to register, that only a few hours before she'd lost her innocence. She truly was a woman now.  
Still, Serena was fearful. What if their relationship ended now that he'd slept with her? Did she still look good to him? A glance at Chavez's expression was all that was needed to dispell her concerns.

Serena, lulled by the sound of Chavez's heartbeat, started to drop back to sleep. Suddenly, she heard something that jolted her wide awake. The sound of boots on the staircase.

Her eyes widened. "Oh shit."

"What?" Chavez asked.

"Somebody's coming upstairs," Serena squeaked. "What if it's John? He can't find an employee like this with me."

She leapt out of bed and grabbed her red-and-white silk boxing robe. She wrapped it carefully around herself, pulling the sash tight. Not a moment to soon had she dressed herself. There was a knock at the door.

"Serena?" A deep voice called. "It's Dick. Are you decent?"

"Yes, I'll be right out!" she yelled.

Serena opened the door the least she could and squeezed through. The only thing worse than John discovering her secret was if Bible-thumper Dick found Chavez in her bed. She abruptly shut the door, then turned to face Dick, who was flanked by Billy and Steve. Both of them looked extremely pissed.

"What's the matter?" Serena asked.

"We came up to get our breakfast, only to find there wasn't nothin' to be had," said Dick.

Serena feigned a yawn. "Of course breakfast isn't ready. I just woke up." Then, slipping into her usual attitude, she said wearily, "Are you helpless? There's always cereal or something."

"I ain't eatin' breakfast out of a box," griped Billy.

"Okay. Fine. I'll be downstairs soon. I just need a minute to get ready." she grumbled, going back into the bedroom.

Chavez was already dressed by the time she got back. They kissed before he went downstairs. As Chavez took his place at the table, the others looked at him suspiciously.

"What were you doing, coming out of Serena's room?" asked Doc.

"I was...fixing her toilet," Chavez lied. He didn't like to lie, but he loved Serena too much to reveal last night's events and have her branded a slut.

"Suuure you were," said Billy, wiggling his eyebrows.

Serena bounced into the kitchen moments later. She turned the radio on, the volume so loud it nearly made everyone deaf. Serena skipped about the kitchen as she cooked a batch of fry bread, singing along to Poison's "Fallen Angel" at the top of her voice.

'_Fixing the toilet? Nice try, Chavez,_' Billy thought. He saw the moony smile on Serena's face and her tousled hair, both earmarks of a night spent love-making. How surprised John would be to learn this...


	18. Chapter 18

John spent the morning working on financial paperwork in his study, which, like the rest of the house, seemed to be frozen in time. There was a heavy mahogany desk and old-fashioned bookshelves lined with thick volumes. He was just straightening up his desk when he heard someone knocking on the wall. He looked up and saw Billy leaning against it. Billy was absolutely filthy, almost as though he'd been rolling around in the pigsty.

'_Perhaps the hogs decided to bite the hand that feeds them,' _John thought, amused.

"William, please move," said John. "You're getting dirt on the wallpaper."

"Sorry," Billy apologized, moving toward the center of the room.

John sighed to himself. Serena would not be happy about that smudge on the wall. What was only a little dirt to Billy was an hour of scrubbing to her.

"What can I do for you, William?" John asked.

"I know something you don't know," Billy said in a singsong voice.

"And what might that be?"

"It's about 'Rena and a certain male employee."

"You know how I feel about gossip." said John sternly.

"It ain't gossip." said Billy."It's God's honest truth, swear on my mother."

"William, I'm confident that Miss Riddle will fill me in on this matter when she feels ready."

Billy shook his head. "Not this time. She don't want nobody to know."

An alarming possibility flashed into John's mind. "Is the girl...with child?" he said, phrasing it as delicately as he could.

"Too soon to say," Billy said with a shrug.

"Are you suggesting to me that..." John's face fell. "William, this is a serious accusation that could damage this young lady's reputation. And I'll have you know that Miss Riddle is a fine lady who would never do such a thing. But if she were to, it would be her business and no one else's. She's legally an adult, you know."

--------------------------------

"What was you up to last night?" Steve asked Chavez. "I swear I won't tell nobody."

"Yeah right," Chavez mumbled. Steve swearing to keep his mouth shut was like a kleptomaniac promising never to steal.

"Well, look, it ain't a crime," Steve continued. "Just about any feller in New Mexico would love to ride that little filly."

The crude taunt ringing in his ears, Chavez pulled his knife out. "_Callate, pendejo,_" he warned.

But Steve never knew when to shut up, so he kept right on going. He said things that would have made John force him to eat a bar of soap. Chavez finally tired of Steve's tedious mouth and pushed the tip of his knife into Steve's tongue. Not enough to really hurt him, but enough to break the skin. Steve came up with a new series of expletives to describe Chavez's family in between spitting out blood.

"Let that be a lesson to you," said Chavez, putting his knife away again.

Though he loved Serena with all his heart and soul, he was beginning to wish they hadn't slept together. It was just seeming to create a mess of trouble.


End file.
